Imination
by NuttGreen
Summary: Amistad , cariño o ...¿amor? Lo que sucede en la vida de los amigos del balon , ¿Acaso Endou se dara cuenta algun dia ? Midorikawa dara su brazo a torcer y se lanzara a sus sentimientos ... Fudou por fin sera franco con Kido y le dira la verdad ... Y que sucede con los demás ...


**Capitulo 1:**

**El comienzo :**

En muchas momentos te preguntaste el por que de tus acciones , por que siempre eras el mas callado de todos ,_ ¿ acaso no tenias nada que decir? ._

Siempre viviste en un engaño y solo te fuiste involucrando hasta que no reconociste lo que era la verdad o la ficción, Solo te limitabas a sonreír de manera amable y bajabas la cabeza cuando no tenias que hacerlo , siempre fuiste un buen amigo para los que ni te conocían , sin embargo algo en ti no estaba bien.

Pasabas horas debajo de la ducha , dejando que el agua apaciguara tus problemas , sin embargo esto no era de gran ayuda , poseías un salud frágil que desde pequeño te trajo uno que otro problema , pero supiste como disimular todo aquello.

Ahora te das cuenta que los años an pasado como las cosas sucedieron , a quien llamabas padre nunca volvió , el solo se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir una mentira, su hijo había muerto en un accidente y tu no podrías volverlo a la vida aunque te parecieras físicamente a el , nunca serias el .

Era de tarde y muchos chicos volvían asía sus hogares no obstante un pelirrojo se quedaba en una banca del campo de fútbol , se veía un poco dolido y molesto , sin embargo el sabia como disimularlo cuando alguien se le acercaba a preguntar si se encontraba bien ,el solo sonría y decía que estaba todo bien.

Miro su reloj , era las 6 :00PM no se apresuro a irse sabia muy bien que aunque llegara a la hora que fuera no le dirían nada , pues nadie estaba aguardandolo en casa , excepto los criados , pero a ellos se les pagaba …

**-Hiroto? … **

Podia reconocer esa voz donde quisiera , era su ``Amigo´´de infancia el cual al verle sentado pregunto **- ¿Acaso aun no te vas? **

Hiroto lo miro de reojo y solo suspiro al escuchar la pregunta un poco tonta , pero que respondería de buena forma -** Eh .. aun estoy aquí , por que preguntas ? **

**-Eh bueno … los chicos intentaron llamarte al móvil pero no respondías e intuí que estarías sentado aquí , así que … Vas a ir a la casa de Kazemaru en la noche? **

La casa de Kazemaru , se le había olvidado aquello ,no recordaba muy bien para que se juntarían , por otro lado estaba Midorikawa a su lado y con una amplia sonrisa le pidió que lo acompañara a casa a cambiarse de ropa , este accedió de inmediato , Hiroto no recordaba ninguna vez en que su peli-verde amigo le hubiera negado la petición , pues quien se la negaría , un chico como el que vive casi solo en una casa donde habían sirvientes que lo llenaban de mimos , no seria mal partido ,no?. Aunque el sabia muy bien que el era lo que se podía decir ``Un verdadero amigo´´.

**-No te demores , Kazemaru me va a cortar la coleta si no le voy a ayudar …. **

Por unos minutos hubo un poco de silencio por parte de los dos chicos sabían muy bien que eso nunca se cumpliría pues Kazemaru prefería hacer las cosas solos , pues decía que Midorikawa se comía todo antes de que la comida llegara a la mesa.

**-Midorikawa me puedes acerca la camisa que esta en la silla **

El peli-verde se volteo para ver donde estaba la camisa , pero sin antes percatarce de como estaba su amigo de infancia , el torso desnudo mostraba su bien formado cuerpo que resaltaba por su tonalidad un tanto pálida , esto lo avergonzó para luego lanzarle la camisa y gritarle que se vistiera.

**-Ah … -** lo miro un tanto extrañado para luego decirle mientras se terminaba de abotonar la camiza- **No es culpa mía que te pasen cosas con migo mientras me visto ….**

Esto ultimo causo que el tes morena tomara lo primero que encontrara a su paso y se lo lanzara , para la buena fortuna del mas pálido solo le había lanzado una almohada la cual callo en toda su cara , este solo se limito a reír un poco , era normal la reacción que tomaba , pues según el Midorikawa le amaba en secreto y siempre bromeaba con que lo llevaría al altar con vestido de novia , esto causaba la risa de los demás chicos y el escalofrío del moreno que al recordar aquello , un instinto asesino florecía.

**-Vamos ….**

**-Ah ….? ya terminaste de vestirte? -** lo miro asombrado.

**-Si …aunque si quieres que me demore me puedo desvestir …oh es que quieres mas imágenes mentales para la noche? -** sabia muy bien que eso ultimo le traería un poco de dolor y si , fue efectivo un manotazo fue lanzado en dirección del rostro del pelirrojo que solo se limito a reír .

En la casa de Kazemaru , Endou estaba muy animado arreglando todo a su manera lo que al chico de la coleta le molestaba pero encontraba tierno de su parte.

**-Kazemaru , donde están las servilletas ? **

**-Ah ? , no están en la mesa … -** Y sin decir nada mas se subió en un banquillo , sabia que había otro paquete de servilletas en lo alto del mueble , cuando las alcanzo sintió un gran alivio pero no previno lo siguiente , sin querer resbalo del banquillo asiendoce asía atrás lo que el hábil portero logro atajar a su amigo el que callo encima de el.

**-Estas bien ..! **

**-Si , lo estoy gracias … -** dijo un tanto apenado para luego darce cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraba , su rostro se volvió totalmente rojo lo cual fue evidente para otros el portero solo lo ignoro,o simplemente el no era de esos los cuales veía la maldad en las cosas.

Justo en ese minuto se escuchaba como dos chicos discutían al entrar a la casa , Kido y Fudou competían por quien seria el primero en entrar a la casa , por otro lado Haruna intentaba calmar los ánimos para luego mirar la escena sacada de un Fanfinc R-18 no pudo contenerce y rápidamente como solo una reportera del diario escolar lo podía hacer , saco un par de fotos las cuales Kazemaru salía muy sonrojado .

**-Creo que serán un buen material para mi albun secreto -** decía casi en susurro para si misma.

Kido miro a su hermana que fantaseaba sola y la miro un poco para luego preguntarle.

-**Otra vez estas sacando fotos , no me habías dicho que lo dejarias por hoy?**

**-Si , pero tenia que sacarla , si no lo hacia estaría rompiendo el código de honor de toda periodista -**se podía ver como de sus ojos salía fuego , se sabia que Haruna amaba su trabajo.

**-No sabia yo que esto era una fiesta de esas , hubiera traído uno que otra cosa para jugar …**

Kazemaru volvió en si para ver como sus amigos lo observaban , este se levanto rápidamente intentando explicar todo para lo que los demás solo dijeron **_:-Si claro…como si Afuro no le gustara el mambo… _**

_Holiii :D espero que les guste , me inspire de verdad para escribir esto x`D dsadsad tuve muchos intentos pero este es el que mas me gusto *o*!_

_ o3o aunque dudo un poco de que este bueno pero -...- esta hecho con amor y toda esas cosas :3_

_Espero que comente y eso _

_Arriba Los chotitas futboleros!_


End file.
